


dinner and diatribes

by tsukishimmy



Series: slithered here from eden [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, F/M, Just Sex, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Zenos yae Galvus being Zenos yae Galvus, no thoughts just horny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:49:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27032980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsukishimmy/pseuds/tsukishimmy
Summary: He always loved a challenge.“Wine will not be necessary,” he finally says. “There will be no need.”The indication of his words causes her brow to quirk with suspicion. A second passes, and she purses her lips, eyes rolling. “I highly doubt that.”---arranged marriage au of unnamed oc and zenos Going At It
Relationships: Zenos yae Galvus/Original Character(s), Zenos yae Galvus/Reader
Series: slithered here from eden [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2005129
Comments: 13
Kudos: 65





	dinner and diatribes

**Author's Note:**

> Zenos has given me brainrot, call 911. no beta-reading or editing we die like men
> 
> join the bookclub :) https://discord.gg/enabling-debauched-xivfic

He thrusts into her, bottoming out, ass flush against his pelvis. One hand pushes down on the small of her back, the other gripping on her ass to pull her onto him. Each thrust harder and deeper than the last _.  _ The lewd sounds of their coupling are all but masked by the cries of the princess beneath him. Her moans drag out his name, so alluring, so  _ intoxicating _ . It drives him further into her, to hear her squeal beneath him. To feel his cock filling her, forcing her more and more open with each thrust forward. He adores the way she can no longer even cry out his name, that her words are all but garbled cries of pleasure. How prideful she was just a moment before, so sure that she would maintain her composure.

_ “Your kind would see it as vulgar, but it is a mere filling of carnal desires.” With purpose, she takes the fork into her mouth, pulling it out slowly while maintaining eye contact with him. “I have bedded many men and women. All have been a bore – I fear you will fall in that category.” _

_ Zenos does not show any response to her taunts. He merely lounges in his chair, continuing to watch her attempt to toy with him.  _

_ “If we are to lay with one another I have a certain condition that I will need to finish a bottle of wine before.” Her fork digs violently into her food, and he smiles at that. When he first saw her, veiled and hidden away like some pathetic jewel, he did not care for whatever she had to offer. Now? Exposed to her real, violent persona, he has grown to appreciate her antics much more.  _

_ The same could not be said for her since it seems with each passing moment she searches for a new way to be rid of him.  _

_ He always loved a challenge.  _

_ “Wine will not be necessary,” he finally says. “There will be no need.” _

_ The indication of his words causes her brow to quirk with suspicion. A second passes, and she purses her lips, eyes-rolling. “I highly doubt that.” _

The irony was delicious, which only made her moans  _ so _ much more enticing. The moment the waiter left with their plates, he pushed her onto the table, pulling her legs onto his shoulders. She did not deny him. She declared her curiosity loud and clear –  _ show me what you’re made of _ . He could tell while eating her out that she was trying to hold back. But he could taste the wetness. He could  _ see _ the way her muscles tightened every time his tongue would run up and down her cunt. He could feel the heels of her feet digging into his shoulders when he wrapped his lips around her clit and sucked.

He did not stop even after her first orgasm – no, he would make her realize that he was no ordinary man, and this was no ordinary lay. He would make her desire him to the point of  _ intoxication _ to addiction. He would remind her who he is and that there was no way she would be rid of him.

By the third orgasm, she was heaving on the table, and Zenos parted from her. Her hand was on her chest, the bodice of her dress wrinkled beneath her intense grip, her hair a wild mess. She looked beautiful like this. She opens her mouth to speak, but only a moan parts her plush lips as he digs a finger into her, thrusting in and out before curling it forward, eliciting a yelp from the stubborn princess.

Zenos leaned forward, lips brushing her hot cheek, body flush against hers. He wouldn’t hide his desire to see  _ every _ part of her, to feel her beneath callous fingers. But there was no greater joy than to play with one’s helpless prey.

“Would you like me to call for the wine?” He pulls back after he speaks, wanting to see the face of disgust she makes when he mocks her. Her nose scrunches and her teeth bare – it’s  _ charming _ . She does it now, but her diatribe is interrupted by him adding another finger. She bites down on her lip, head thrown back, as he repeats his previous rhythm.

Her body tenses at the third finger, gasping when he began a similar routine. Only now, he drags it out, fucking her with hooked fingers, making sure to spread her apart. “This is for your own sake.” He uses his grip on her hip to add the momentum to bring her further down on his fingers. “It will make everything else less uncomfortable later.”

The princess has no reply: her voice is caught in her throat, eyes all but hidden as they rollback.

He makes her come once more before removing his fingers to flip her onto her stomach. She makes no effort to deny him, for denying him would be to deny herself. Nonetheless, even with his cock teasing her entrance, her ass wiggling with anticipation, she makes sure to remind him how truly stubborn she was.

“I  _ suppose _ that was all right.” He can feel her smiling,  _ taunting him _ , trying to bait him into doing what she wanted. What a cheeky girl – a part of him wishes to deny her, to leave her wanting. Yet he wants this just as much as she, perhaps even more. Of course, even if he allows himself to partake in her whims and desires, it does not mean he cannot also teach her a vital lesson.

_ Do not underestimate Zenos yae Galvus.  _

He placed his two hands on her hips and yanks her back onto his cock. He doesn’t give her the privilege of becoming accustomed to the stretch before he sets a brutal pace. There was not much need, nor did she seem to mind it – in fact, she enjoyed the pain from the sound of it. Fingers curl into her hair before yanking it, her back arching perfectly. The table quivers beneath them every time he rams into her.

Zenos’ hands hold onto her hips, keeping her up; he can feel her balance finally give out, her legs useless after overstimulation. He would not stop, and the poor princess had no more words nor moans to give him, mouth wantonly hung open, eyes rolling back as she chokes on his cock.

As much as he desires to, he will not allow himself to come before she does. No, he needed her to go once more, to prove to her the stupidity of her previous statement. A hand lingers onto her throat, clenching it and using it to bring her forward, back pressing against his chest.

“This is what you wanted, is it not?” He pants, the other hand on her hip leaves to pull down her bodice and grasp at her breast. “To be fucked properly?” His hands squeeze tightly – both at her throat and her breast – ensuring it would leave the lightest of bruises. “All the whining and bickering – if I knew this is how to silence your complaints, I would have done it sooner.”

Zenos rams into her once last time, feeling her clench around him as she finally releases a breath she had been holding for too long. He lets her fall forward onto the table, no longer able to keep upright. Quickly after her, he comes undone, however still thrusting deep, pushing his seed further into her.

They take a moment to part. Zenos can pull himself together much sooner than his  _ precious  _ wife. He pulls her off the table, allowing her skirts to fall. Gently, much different from his previous treatment, he places a kiss on the small of her neck. She sighs against his touch, pushing deeper into him.

“We should do this again,” she breathes out, hand now resting on his cheek. Before he can speak, she opens her eyes and looks at him with a cheeky grin. “I could teach you a thing or two.”

He does not reply to her taunt in anger. No, all he does is smirk. Such a stubborn and prideful woman. The perfect match.

**Author's Note:**

> The oc in mind is my oc, Pari. But, I decided to leave it unnamed/reader-esque so we can all be stupid horny together.


End file.
